SHATTERED
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Porcelain, cold, beautiful, delicate...one crack and it will shatter... Kurt feels unloved and unneeded. WARNING: Attempt!SUICIDE  WILL Kurt Hummel LIVE or DIE? The choice is  literally  up to you, choose wisely which chapter you will read... Finished!
1. SHATTERED

**SHATTERED**

Have you ever watched the pieces of your life fade away?

~0~

What was once whole and beautiful, a beacon in it's unique complexities...now broken into a thousand shining pieces on the floor...slivers flashing in the accusing light and threatening to impale you?

~0~

That was my life, I loved it, before Mum died, before I came out, before Dad married Carol and moved Finn in...but I ask myself, laughingly, what was the point?

What is the point to all of this?

~0~

I was gifted a new mother, a package deal with someone I thought I could trust, a big brother...but what use is a sibling that turns their face away when you are getting beaten? Where were they when you are being shoved into lockers and slushied every day of your life?

~0~

**Nowhere!**

~0~

They don't want to be involved because it seems you are too 'faggy', and apparently, according to the idiot I now share my room with, it's catching and he's afraid it will turn him...

Why must there be so many sharp edges to what was once a smooth, beautiful life?

~0~

My father, Burt, ah, there is another facet to the equation...well, at least he will have the strong, masculine son he's always wanted, in Finn, when I am gone...

~0~

The sound of gently trickling water pervades my thoughts as it feeds the warm pool I sit in, a King of Bubbles, strawberry-scented, naturally. The Door is locked, no key can perforate my kingdom, for the original and spare are currently sleeping in the toilet.

~0~

There will be no interruptions, not that anyone will care...they can be happy without me...

~0~

My only regret, is leaving Blaine...I- I think I _liked him_, liked him...if that makes any sense at all?

He was my only friend and champion, especially after after Karofsky...hmm, would '_attacked_' be too strong a word, in this instance? It certainly felt like an attack...

~0~

He forced his mouth on mine, more a battle than a kiss, especially as it was both unwarranted and unwanted...I mean, with Gaga as my witness, who does that? Go from screaming and threatening to kill me, to- to kissing?

~0~

Thoughts such as these burble through my mind as the water rises higher, it comes close to spilling over the edge, but I am careful to keep my arms upon the sides, crimson streaks pooling on the -hand-picked- pink tiles...and there is another thing!

~0~

I go to the trouble of hand-crafting a room and bathroom, carrying out all renovations myself, that blends and complements BOTH of our personalities...and he just _throws it back in my face?_

Well, ex-_cuse me_, Mr Quarterback, but it's not like I spent nearly four hours tearing apart what was _MY ROOM_, and redecorating everything I once knew, so you could scream that everything was Faggy!

~0~

I am suddenly very tired, water begins to seep over the sides of the ornate gilded sides of the bathtub, winding a little trail across the floor...I watch lazily as it seeps into the bathmat and moves on, assimilating everything into it's wet world without pause or care for it's actions.

~0~

Suddenly, though it's crazy...I feel for the bathmat...

Then I just feel like an idiot...but, it's not doing any harm and yet if the water says 'Be wet' it has to, the inanimate object is unable to fight the rising tide as it clambers to assimilate any differences...

Then I groan, oh my Gaga! I'm being philosophical about a _Bathmat!_

~0~

Clear liquid floods onwards, I feel a tinge of betrayal as it seeps out, under the stark white door -damn, meant to paint it a nice-...hang on, shut up brain, I'm be-

~0~

Loud, jarring thumping shakes the wood as someone pounds on the door from outside, I stay silent, even as a familiar voice yells, "Kurt? Man, are you okay in there? There's water everywhere and- Oh my God!"

I am assuming Finn is referring to the scarlet trails now lacing the clear liquid as it rolls under the door towards him...it is almost..._beautiful_ how it maintains it's individuality when surrounded by everything else...

I giggle stupidly, realizing that I never thought of red as my colour...

~0~

"Kurt? _Kurt! Answer me?_" A note of fevered panic enters the voice of my father's favourite son...I sigh and call back...well, I meant it to be a call, but it ended up as a soft, almost-loud whisper, "Leave me alone..."

The pounding stopped, I could hear harsh, ragged breathing and almost _hear_ the cogs whirring in his brain as he attempted to come up with a plan...he stirred, there was a smash and a growl of frustration...I assumed, with mu currently fuzzy logic, that he was searching for the spare key we had in case of emergencies...

~0~

Too bad it was already taking a swim in the Goldfish Graveyard...

~0~

It was strange...he almost seemed, genuinely..._concerned_ as more and more of the water leaving the room slowly began to turn a deep crimson, it only took a drop or two to completely dilute the water and make it look like a river of blood...

I laughed...he didn't care, my own father had seemed ashamed when I had told him I wasn't going to be bringing pretty little girls back home, so he would be relieved now...lucky him...

At least he had Carol now, while I could go see Mum...like I always dreamed when I was younger...

~0~

My hold on reality, on this world, began to slip away...I heard frantic steps, ascending, then more clumping down again, four pairs...wait, _four?_

Carol, Finn, Dad...who else would be- "Move yo Skinny ass out of that room, RIGHT NOW, White Boy!"

Ah, Mercedes...somehow that didn't surprise me- oh yes, we were going to finally go for that shopping trip I had been promising to take her on for ages now, oh...I completely forgot it was today...

Damn, she was going...to...be...crushed...Oh, Gaga...

~0~

In that moment, I realized that some people cared for me!

Although it was too late, the rushing of water filled my ears as someone pounded on the door, literally hammering it into small pieces...flecks of wood flying everywhere...

Was it getting dark...?

"Kurt? KURT! Are you alright?" So many voices intermingled I couldn't think who was speaking...my head was spinning and all I could see were a million flecks of light...stars?

~0~

In those last few moments, as my life flashed past my eyes, my mistakes were made brazenly clear...and I hoped...I hoped that somebody would save me in time...

~0~

And as the door splintered inwards with almighty crash, and several set of strong arms lifted me up...

~0~

Somebody _**did**_...


	2. Announcement: THE CHOICE!

**.IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ OR THE NEXT TWO/THREE CHAPTERS WILL MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL!,,**

* * *

**~)0(~**

* * *

**THE CHOICE**

**The Fate of Kurt Hummel is _in Your Hands_.**

**You can Choose whether He Lives or Dies.**

**~)0(~**

**Should you wish Kurt to Die, please go to Chapter 3: Picking up the Pieces…**

**-Our beloved baby boy is dead, how will the others cope?**

**~OR~**

**If, however, you wish Kurt to Live, go to Chapter 4: It Can Be Mended…**

**-Life can never truly be the same, but fragmented pieces can always be glued back together to create some semblance of a whole…**

**Please Read and REVIEW, **

**You can Also Read Both and Tell me which one you liked more, **

**Sincerely,**

**~*SailorSilvanesti*~**

* * *

**~)0(~**


	3. Chapter 3: Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of it's characters, merely toy with them for fun. [In this Chapter, crying is encouraged.]**

**YOU HAVE CHOSEN: DEATH.**

**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL WILL DIE...Is this your final Choice? IF SO, Read ON!**

* * *

**Picking Up the Pieces…**

**~)0(~**

It was a miserable day…as if the World itself was lamenting the loss, and the Heavens let forth a torrent of rain drenching those gathered outside the Church as the procession began.

No umbrellas staved off the driving water, where it slammed weightily into many a body and drove the chill deep within their bones…and yet it still seemed warmer, warmer than the cold ache within their chests…

~)0(~

When it had begun, Mercedes had been the first to say goodbye…eyes streaming as she looked in upon her best friend...his hands were so cold to the touch, _but at the very least_, her hysterical side pointed out, _the outfit really suits him. He would have liked that…_

She was finally dragged away numb, by a concerned Finn and Puck; even Rachel was subdued for the event, disbelief written across her face…there was a touch of fevered mania in her eyes when she glanced at the _coff-_ when she looked at where he lay. It was almost as if she expected him to sit up, smile and then admit it was all a sham to gain more attention than her…well, even Rachel Berry, _egotist herself_, would be happy to swallow that…_if only it would bring him back_.

Tina and Michael stood over-looking him, she trailed a hand out to touch his…but it was cold, just like the very Porcelain for which Sylvester had named him…and she turned away in tears.

Next came Artie, Brittany, Santana and Puck, the latter lifting the former up so he could peer in on the counter-tenor and say his piece, before Brittany kissed the cold cheek of her friend and pushed Artie away in his chair. The notoriously cold-hearted cheerleader felt a tear roll down her cheek, but also the warmth of Puck's arm around her shoulder, squeezing gently in comfort.

Santana moved to return to her pew and found his arm slipping away and turned to look at him…his eyes said more than words ever could, and she nodded before taking her pew. Puck looked down into the casket, straight into Kurt's peaceful face and touched one of the clasped hands in his own, "Dude…I am so sorry, so sorry for every slushie, every single time I threw you in the dumpster, everything in general. But most of all…I'm sorry for this! I should have protected you!

If you can hear me, wherever you are…please, forgive me!" he whispered hoarsely, trying not to cry. Santana had returned for him, and he allowed her to lead him blindly to a pew near the front, as Sam and Quinn came forth, standing in silence for a moment. Appearing to pray, before each reaching out a hand to touch their former Gleek mate, then withdrawing to their seats in silence.

Appearing quite suddenly in a black suit –thankfully not of the track variety- came Sue Sylvester, striding up the aisle in time with Mr Will Schuster, neither speaking but acknowledging the comfort of another presence.

Sue looked deliberately left as Mr Schue bent down and whispered his piece to the counter-tenor, "_Kurt, you should have told me…I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me…we'll all miss you, you know that, but I hope wherever you are, you are happy." _Gently squeezing an unresponsive hand and fighting back tears.

Then he politely looked to the right as Coach Sylvester stepped up to the plate, bending over the…the body and grasping one of the hands firmly. "_Porcelain, Kurt…you should have come to me, I can only blame myself for this, but even I will miss you. You had an undefinable characteristic I always liked about you, but I hope you are happy now; who am I going to insult with my 'dreadful' fashion sense now?" _She gave a small, bitter laugh, _"Farewell, Porcelain."_

She turned and strode away, Will tagging along behind her instinctively, like a lost puppy…

~)0(~

Sumptuous red velvet curtains were drawn about the _coff-_ about Kurt, to give the next mourners a degree of privacy…

Burt and Carol looked to the other two boys by their side and reached a silent consensus before standing, walking slowly to the hidden area…

~)0(~

Never one to show his emotions…Burt nearly broke down in sobs the moment the curtain closed, and he was alone with his son for the first time…_since_…

They had said there was nothing they could do…_nothing_, he was pretty sure he had broken something, punched a wall and gave someone a concussion with a bedpan, but none of his raging had done any good. The heart-monitor had still mocked his hopes with that slow, lazy bleeping and then, then the high-pitched whine of death…he still heard it in his nightmares, which were frequent now.

Now he touched his son's limp hand, tracing the other large hand down the soft, delicate features of Kurt's face…tears falling unashamedly in pure anguish at this colossal loss of the world, a smaller, softer hand than his own reached out and smoothed down Kurt's hair.

Fussing with the clothes he wore, more for anything to do, rather than acknowledge her loss…Burt stilled her hands, meeting her red-rimmed gaze, and smiling. It was an awkward smile, filled with pain, but comforting also…

Carol stroked the pale face, biting her lip; she never imagined this…losing a son, just as she had gained him… It felt as if she had failed in her duty as a mother, she hadn't protected him…She could see in Burt's gaze the same guilt, a silent pain they both felt; and yet, both knew there was nothing that could be done to change what is past.

Finally, the Reverend came in to see if they were all right, he smiled in sympathy as they both looked at their son one last time…Burt leaned in and whispered, _I love you Kurt, don't ever forget that…give your mother a kiss for me, I'll miss you…"_

And they exited the small curtained room, opening the flap long enough for the two boys to enter…

~)0(~

There really wasn't anything he could say…at night he still berated himself for not noticing something was wrong sooner, he should have known…_they shared a room, for God's sake!_ Speaking of the All-Mighty…Finn was royally pissed with him at the moment for allowing this to happen…

He swallowed dryly and looked down on his brother, unable to move or say anything, throat constricting as he stood there…the other boy patted him kindly on the shoulder, his lips trembling also, and gestured for Finn to say his goodbyes first.

"_Kurt…" _his whispered harshly, placing a hand on the still chest and leaning in, "_Kurt, I-…I don't know what to say…why? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? Maybe I could have…_

_I'll miss you, bro…and I am __so sorry__ I didn't realize something was wrong, earlier…you have no idea how much I wish I'd just broken down the door to start with, or asked you if you were okay…I-I heard about what Karofsky did…_

_So did Puck…I don't know if this'll make you smile or cry but, well, he won't be picking on anyone else for a long time…Heh, we both punched him a good one, he looks like a Panda with two black eyes, can't even see…Heh…"_ Finn felt a soft hand on his shoulder and realized he was becoming hysterical and rambling. He cleared his throat and tried again, the pent-up tears finally cascading down his cheeks…

"_Kurt, man, I loved you…like a brother, I did! And I'm sorry if I didn't say it often enough, or show it…but I just wanted you to know…because I didn't know if you heard me at the Hospital…_ just before…_before…but I felt your hand squeeze mine, so I thought…._

_I hoped, you heard me…I love you Kurt, and I'll miss having a brother as great as you…life won't be the same without you…"_ He began to sob quietly then, kneeling by the casket…and the other person stepped forth.

Blaine knelt by Finn's side and reached in, clasping one of Kurt's cold hands in his own and placing his head on the still chest, "_Kurt? I-I'm sorry I never said it before…but I love you, I think you knew long before…but I just had to say it, I Love You, Kurt Hummel and I'm sorry I never had the chance to tell you properly._

_A whispered sentence as you lie in a hospital bed doesn't count as a proper admission of feelings, I know, you would say it 'lacks romance' but, I'll miss you…I'll miss you like you could never imagine; you were my soul, Kurt! _

_And now you're gone…how am I supposed to continue on?"_ he sobbed, tears falling freely and, whilst he felt the other's surprise at the admission, he also felt the warm hand on his back striking a soothing rhythm. He sagged, exhausted and found himself hoisted upright by the other; Finn holding him about the waist so he could right himself…

Blaine took a calming breath, feeling his trembling body unable to continue, before suddenly feeling at peace and leaning against the body of the other, a companionable hand patted Finn's bicep to let him know it was alright now…

Stepping outside the partitioned 'room', wall of red velvet curtain falling behind them with an air of finality, the boys were met by Rachel and Mercedes. Gently, the girls separated them and lead the numb boys to their respective seats…

And the Reverend appeared behind a pulpit…

~)0(~

As the service wore on, there were more tears…not just from the Gleeks either; half of McKinley High seemed to have packed the large Church, and Kurt's entire year at Dalton Academy, and then some!

In the front pews, Kurt's immediate Family, Blaine and his two closest friends huddled together for comfort, followed by several Rows of Gleeks, also including both Mr Schuester and Coach Sylvester; behind them sat the Warblers. All parties found themselves fidgeting with their programs and trying desperately hard not to cry, before giving in to the overwhelming temptation and being comforted by those around them.

~)0(~

When the Reverend stopped speaking, he announced that there were some in the audience who wished to honour Kurt's life with song, and bade them to come forth…

Both the entire Glee Club and the Dalton Academy Warblers stood, moving to the front in a strange shuffling kind of trace, arranging themselves about the choir pit and looking forwards, Mercedes said, "This is for Kurt, we love you wherever you are, baby boy!"

Soft music wound it's way through the Church's speaker system, and they all swayed rhythmically, stepping from side to side, before Mercedes, Finn and Rachel began,

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight…_

_I will protect you, from all around you_

_I will be here, Don't you cry…"_

The other Glee Club Members joined in softly, echoing their words, moving from side to side with more vigour…Puck's voice took Rachel's part in the main vocal group…

"_For one so small, you seemed so Strong…_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and Warm_

_This bond between us, Can't be Broken!_

_I will be here, don't you cry!"_

And then all the singers burst in to the chorus, Dalton Academy Warblers backing the Gleeks… Noticeably, Mercedes and Puck faded into the vocal background, as Blaine's voice raised to meet Finns…

"_Cause you'll be in My Heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my Heart_

_From this day on, now and foreeeeee-ver more_

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart…always…"_

It fades slightly, falling back to another verse, but there is raw emotion in every voice…

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain…_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us, we're not that different at all!"_

The mass of voices swelled once more, filling every inch of the entire room, and every heart within it, with the song of their love and grief…Blaine's voice grew more passionate if it were possible…

"_And you'll be in My Heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my Heart_

_From this day on, now and __**foreeeeee-ver**__ more_

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have and to hold…_

_They'll see in time…I know…_

_When Destiny calls you, You must be strong, _

_I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, __**I **__know…_

_WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER__!_

_Cause you'll be in My Heart, _

_Believe me; you'll be in My Heart_

_I'll be there from this day on, Now and __**for-eeever**__ more!_

_Ooh- ooh! You'll be in my heart_

_- (__**You'll be Here in My Heart…**__)_

_No matter What they say…_

_-(__**I'll with you**__)/You'll be here in My Heart_

_I'll be there, Always…_

_**Alwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays!, **_

_I'll be with you; I'll be there for you, Always…_

_Always and Always,_

_Just look over your shoulder…_

_Just look over your shoulder… _

_Just look over your shoulder… _

_I'll be there, Always…"_

As they finished, there was a moment of respectful silence, before great applause filled the suddenly-still air; tears streamed down many-a-face at the beautiful tribute to the young man who had gone where they could not follow.

Carol began to cry again, anew, grasping Burt's hand tightly enough to fracture something, but he smiled. Finn seemed on the brink of another crying episode, but Blaine patted him on the back gently.

~)0(~

Rather than returning to their seats, all the members of McKinley's Glee Club and Dalton's Warblers, joined by the rest of Kurt's year, moved to the sides of the aisle to give the casket a Guard of Honour as it left the Church.

Many bowing their heads in silent prayer as it passed them...

~)0(~

"…to dust, we commend Kurt to the Lord's keeping…" Droned the Reverend, to the gathering around the gravesite…as the casket was lowered into the ground and it's beautiful varnished top disappeared from view under shovelfuls of dirt, many of the assembled drew out flowers.

Each taking the time to let their personal thoughts for Kurt out in silent communion, before throwing it on top of the half-buried coffin; which housed one greater loved than even he ever imagined…

~)0(~

As the crowds dispersed, several waited behind to say their final farewells in private, feeling strangely at peace with themselves and each secretly believing it was Kurt's spiritual presence making it so…

Blaine, Finn, Burt and Carol stayed the longest…just standing in silence, gazing at the marble tombstone which now marked the resting place of their Son, Brother, Friend and…Boyfriend…

Finally, as the clouds began to cease their relentless downpour and the sky lightened, the quartet sighed in unison, tears long dried…and turned away.

~)0(~

A silent figure re-appeared, black-clad form striding over to the grave and pausing; she read the headstone and smiled softly, reminding herself Sue Sylvester didn't cry, as she did so…

The clouds parted, allowing light to stream down on the world, the smell of damp earth filled her senses…and blue sky could be glimpsed peeking shyly through the wisps of dark clouds.

Sue stood behind the grave and rested her hands on the marble epitaph to a life that ended too soon. "_You didn't know how much you were loved, Porcelain,"_ she whispered, body stiff with supressed emotion as she stood in the midst of a wet, glistening world…

"_You will be missed…"_

_THE END._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would very much like to know what you think about this version. If you cried, I confess I nearly did on several occasions whilst writing it!^^ But only because I was imagining them all singing, and saying their private farewells.**

**=============REVIEW=============================**

**Thank You For Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Can be Mended

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I merely toy with them on occasion.**

**YOU HAVE CHOSEN: LIFE.**

**KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL WILL LIVE...Is this your Final Choice? IF SO, READ ON.**

* * *

**It Can Be Mended**

**~)0(~**

Flickering lights pierced his pleasant darkness, there was a sensation of motion…and strong arms held him; his arms felt heavy, breathing was too difficult…but someone coaxed him too, so he did.

But the awareness was gone, it was more comfortable in…the…dark…

~)0(~

Her breath came sharp as she felt her new son's heart slow, "Burt!" she cried in alarm, he turned a terrified gaze back upon her…flickering down to the limp form of Kurt, "Kurt, don't you _dare_ give up! Don't you dare! We're almost there, _come on_ Kurt…" he pleaded. Quickly turning his gaze back to the road as Finn yanked on the steering wheel, avoiding running off the road in his distraction…

Burt once again grasped the wheel and concentrated on getting his son to help…

~)0(~

"Finn!" his mother's voice snapped him out of his shocked stupor, "Finn, didn't you take that First Aid course, last year?" she asked desperately…he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah I did…you uh, you need to keep him warm so he doesn't go into, uh, shock and…look, here," he said, yanking off his shirt and throwing it into the backseat; Kurt was currently modelling the best of the Hummel Household bathroom wear…a thin towel of blinding yellow.

It was the only one he could have grabbed at the time, but was now regretting not having searched for a thicker one…not to mention the washers he had tied around his brother's wrists…they were starting to seep crimson liquid from them…

_Shit_, this was _not _good!

Ignoring every road-safety speech he had ever heard, Finn unbuckled himself and vaulted into the back of his mother's car…which Burt was driving like, quite understandably, a desperate madman…

"C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!" he hissed through his teeth, rubbing Kurt's freezing arms, the skin paler than he had ever seen it before…tightening the washers, but not enough to cut off blood flow entirely.

He ferverently wished Mercedes was here, she'd been paying _way more_ attention than him, when they took the mandatory course…but she had elected to stay behind and call the hospital…and all the other important parties…

~)0(~

With an horrendous screeching of tires and significant peeling of rubber on the bitumen, Burt swerved the car to a heart-stopping halt outside emergency…where they were swiftly met by a gurney, two burly orderlies and a triage nurse. In less time than it took to blink, Kurt was moved from the car to the gurney and already being borne inside…the Nurse calmly walked them inside and showed them to a room where they could wait…

~)0(~

As the adrenaline from the last few moments wore off, Finn felt his hands and arms become shaky…it continued downwards to the point he felt the need to sit down or fall over, whichever came first…

Burt paced the length of the room, turned and came back in sickening repetition, all the while muttering non-sensical babble, seemingly in his own world of horrified disbelief…suddenly he realised how Kurt had felt when he'd had that heart attack…

The absolute _crushing fear_ and terror that pierced his soul…

Carol quietly sat on the provided couch and sipped at the coffee she'd purchased from the vending machine outside, considering the distaste written all over her face, it was more for something to do, than any need for caffeine. But still she persisted.

No one was sure when, but Mercedes burst through the door, followed by Mr Schuester and most of the Glee Club, Quinn and Rachel moved instinctively to Finn; Mercedes went to speak to the still-pacing Burt, "Mr. Hummel? Burt? Are you okay…? Look, you should really sit down…" she offered, gesturing at a seat. He followed, almost catatonically…

Mr Schue tried to start a quiet conversation with Carol, but it soon dwindled into silence…

And then they waited.

~)0(~

"More compression here, somebody bag him!" called the Triage Nurse, calmly; reaching around another of the nurses to adjust the Heart Monitor and check the IV line for faults. Currently, the patient: _**Hummel**__, Kurt Elizabeth._ was in cardiac arrest; what they really needed was a transfusion, but there hadn't been any AB+ readily available on the premises.

The last of their supply going to a woman in extended labour that morning; so several bags had been ordered from a nearby Blood Bank and neighbouring hospital. The bags were currently in the process of being raced here via ambulance with Police escort, such was the prerogative of the Hospital to order it so.

But it was not getting here fast enough, the patient's heartbeat was erratic and blood pressure continuously fluctuating dangerously below accepted pressure levels, and he seemed unable to breathe without aid.

But they couldn't hope to get a tube in until the patient was stable…then he started to seize; limbs flailing out spasmodically, heartbeat off the charts…

"Hold him down; if you aren't wearing gloves, step back!" she ordered the two orderlies in the room, who quickly moved forwards to gently restraint the thrashing teen, so he would not rip out his IV lines or indeed, harm himself further.

A Doctor entered, holding several bags of crimson liquid, "This just arrived from St John's General. Nurse, has the patient…" he suddenly faltered, looking up from his clipboard to the thrashing boy on the bed, "Ah, shock-induced seizure, administer 10cc's of Clonazepam; once he's stable, we'll begin the transfusion."

~)0(~

Mercedes sucked in a gasp and sat bolt upright, to the stares of the room's occupants… "Oh My Gaga, I forgot to call Blaine!" she cried, sounding appalled with herself.

Burt frowned, "Who?" looking also to Carol, who shrugged; the girl before them grinned, despite the situation, "You know, the boy you found in Kurt's bed?" she stated, slyly. Quinn and Finn simultaneously spat out their coffee, "What?" demanded the Quarterback, "Since when?"

Santana merely smiled in an adult-content kind of way at Brittany, "Hey, our little boy's gotten himself some _action_!" she leered inappropriately… Even Puck frowned at her for that one, but they all realise it was merely her way of dealing with stress, which was kind of sad when you thought about it…

Riled beyond belief, Burt looked the girl in the face and said, "It wasn't like that at all, I didn't believe him at the time, but I trust him; this Blaine character was only there because, apparently, you all got so drunk at a party -whilst _Underage!-_ that his…his boyfriend was incapable of making it home. So Kurt, being Kurt, allowed him to crash in his room…"

Sensing the hostility, Santana backed down…

~)0(~

Staring at the starch white piece of paper, he couldn't bring himself to write anything about the mitochondria of cells, Biology just didn't seem that important, considering…

Images of Kurt danced about his mind; the smile, the grace in his every move, how damn adorable he was in _bed-…_uh, when he slept and Blaine just so happened to be 'passed out drunk' beside him…

He smiled softly, reaching out for his phone…when it began to vibrate on its own; blaring out the Katy Perry song he had first sung to Kurt…_'Teenage Dream'_, his lips quirked, but fell slightly as he read the number and could not recognise it…

He had been hoping for the familiar digits of Kurt's mobile, but it was not to be…the song had gotten to the first chorus already, he realized he should answer it already…

"Hello…?" he smiled, and then his World hit the Cosmic Fan…

~)0(~

"…now, I don't want you to panic, can you get someone else to drive you he-…No? Well, don't speed; we're still waiting for news, ourselves. See you soon, Blaine."

Mercedes finished the call and cut off their connection; she took a moment to pace up and down outside the Hospital Entrance for a moment, sucking in a deep breath of fresh non-recycled air, and made for the Waiting Room.

~)0(~

Normally a courteous driver, Blaine nearly crashed the car on several occasions into the numerous obstacles that kept leaping into his way…namely other vehicles, trees, poles and the suchlike. After the third occasion of narrowly-missing a pedestrian, fingers welded to the wheel and knuckles white, he finally turned into the Hospital Parking Lot.

Sighing in relief, he skidded into a nearby empty space and basically flew out the door before the engine had even stopped, yanking the keys out in instinct rather than conscious thought.

A familiar figure waited outside the entrance. It was Finn, Kurt's now-brother, and he was looking desperately in need of a good cry and a hug, which made his heart constrict in fear within his chest…was Kurt…?

He reached the other boy in record time, School Blazer slightly crumpled…he hadn't even thought to change after school…now he wished he had…

Finn looked surprised at the sudden arrival of the Dalton Warbler, but smiled wanly and gestured him to come closer; he took a deep breath, and Blaine feared the worst, "Now, we- we don't know exactly what's going on…but a Doc just came by and- and said, he's stable. But he wasn't sure if Kurt would be alright, I mean, he lost a _lot_ of blood…"

The other boy's mouth gaped for a moment, mind grasping for a word despite the obviously horrendous memories re-playing in his thoughts, "I-I…there was _so much_, so much _blood_, I should've…_ack_!" He clutched at the back of his head and paced in a small circle, like a caged animal…like he was at a complete loss of what to do…

~)0(~

Seeing the colour drain from Blaine's face, Finn froze and put his hands out placatingly, "Oh, no, No! Dude, he's good…he'll make it! Don't worry…c'mon, how about we go inside? Maybe seeing you will help, he really likes you, you know…as in _likes you_, likes you…" Blaine smiled.

Finn frowned and rounded on the boy following him, "But, I should warn you…_if_- _when_ Kurt gets better…if you ever do anything to hurt him…" The '_I'll kill you_' was left unsaid, but Blaine nodded at the sincerity behind the words, instantly taking a like to Finn's protective side. They continued down the corridor in silence.

"Blaine!" came a feminine voice before he was engulfed in female…Mercedes was slowly squeezing the life out of him, and starting to cry, "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry, I should've called you first, after all he's your _boyfr_-…uh, you know." She glanced at the stony-faced Burt; to which the older boy tactfully replied, "How about we discuss that aspect of our relationship, later?"

Next was Carol, -who had been secretly hiding their relationship, since she saw the adoration in Kurt's eyes as he gazed at this Blaine boy, and thus proving not all Step-Mothers were Evil- who simply held him tight, like he was the last link to her step-son and she wasn't willing to let go of either of them.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know what to tell you! The Doctor came back while Finn was out collecting you, he said Kurt's stable enough to have a few visitors…we were just waiting for you to arrive. Mercedes was under the impression you were going to drive so recklessly, you would end up in a bed next to Kurt! Isn't that silly?" she sniffed, through her tears, both old and new.

Blaine chuckled nervously, eyeing the darker girl, "Yeah, silly…Can we go see Kurt now?"

~)0(~

Stirring, he felt the heavy weight of the world pressing solely on his chest and panicked, realizing he was not in control of all his functions…the Nurse monitoring his vitals on a screen nearby heard him moan and begin to thrash slightly.

"Kurt? I need you to calm down for a minute, calm down!" She admonished softly, and he fell still, "Alright, just give me a minute to call for some assistance and we'll get that respirator tube out, I know it can be quite uncomfortable, sometimes." Within seconds of her pressing a button, another nurse appeared.

"Ah, awake I see, young man. You should consider yourself fortunate, we nearly lost you! Now, let's see about getting that tube out!" she stated, jovially; listening to his chest with a stethoscope, "Perfect! Right, when I count down from three, I want you to cough as hard as you can…helps to get it out faster. Alright, ready? Three, Two, One…Cough!"

Kurt gave an almighty cough that made him dizzy, the offending plastic was removed swiftly, and he continued to cough at the dryness in his throat; the original nurse handed him a cup of ice-chips, which he sucked on gratefully. "Now, in an hour or so, we'll see if you can handle a little water, but if you need more ice-chips, press this button." She indicated a yellow/grey button on a remote attached to his bed.

"Summons the Nurse." She added, with a wink, and strode from the room.

The other nurse, an elderly woman with kind eyes smiled at him, "Now, it seems you have a full Waiting Room full of concerned people who want to see you, shall I let some of them in?" she asked.

His eyes went wide, _Who…?_

And then his family was in the doorway…with Blaine…_Oh…_

~)0(~

He looked so fragile, pale and clearly exhausted, wrists bandaged tightly; in one hand he clenched a polystyrene cup of, what looked like, ice chips. The Nurse by his bedside moved over to them and spoke low, "Now, he's only just woken up, and considering what administered to stop him seizing, he will be tired. If he falls asleep, that's perfectly normal; dropping things, inability to focus and bad coordination are also known side-effects.

People on _Clonazepam*_ also have a tendency towards violent mood swings, so you will have to just sit out any harsh words he may fling for the next few hours, until it completely leaves his system. You understand? Just stop by the desk on the way out and let us know you're leaving, that way we'll be able to send a nurse to his room and he won't be alone if he wakes in the night." She smiled, and they responded, because she really seemed like that kind of person.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, your young man has created a pile of paperwork I must see to!" and so saying, she bustled past them and to the Nurse's station just down the hall.

~)0(~

Waiting politely at the door, Finn and Blaine allowed Burt and Carol a moment alone with Kurt before being summoned; you could almost see the light blaze in Kurt's eyes as he spied Blaine enter the room, smiling.

"_Blah_- Blaine!" He raised his arms slightly and the older boy moved across the room so fast, if you had blinked, you would have missed it; he grabbed Kurt fiercely and held him for what seemed like an eternity…before Burt made a noise in the back of his throat, and both of them blushed.

"_Fhhhuh_- Finn!" exclaimed the boy, gesturing to the other in the room; having already been thoroughly embraced by his parents as they entered the room. The Quarterback stumbled forwards uncertainly…awkwardly responding to the hug he received, patting the other jerkily on the back, seemingly unsure of how to respond…

Carol sat on the end of his bed, reaching out to clasp one of his hands, "Oh, Kurt…did you even know how worried we were? Why would you do something like that?" she asked, he avoided her gaze and a single tear trickled down his pale cheek.

"I-I…I'm sorry…" he whispered, hoarsely, and she hugged him to her chest, "I'm sorry it didn't work…"

Carol released him in shock…

~)0(~

Suppressing the urge to grab his son by the front of his hospital gown and shake him, Burt took a deep breath at the revelation and asked what any sane parent would ask in this situation, "What do you mean…? Why can't _you just be happy to be alive_? What's so _God-damn awful_ that the _only way_ you thought you could fix it was by _killing yourself_?" he started to yell, voice getting louder and angrier by the second.

The elderly nurse came flying in, assessing the situation in an instant, she walked to Burt, "Mr Hummel, perhaps you and I should go outside for a moment…" Her tone brooked no argument and he nodded dumbly, following her outside, Carol a step behind; that left Finn and Blaine in a room with a reluctant Kurt…

Currently staring into nothing, Finn was written off as emotionally useless until he got himself under control, again; Blaine occupied the spot Carol had vacated. Holding open his arms again, he felt the smaller boy lean into them, crying softly, mumbling something about being sorry; over and over and over again…

Kissing the top of his head, Blaine rocked softly, humming Katy Perry's _–Teenage Dream_, what they considered 'their song'…until the other boy seemed to calm…

Then Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes, "Kurt, I love you, you know that, don't you? I just don't understand…why were you going to leave me? What was wrong? …Was it what Karofsky did…?" Kurt half-nodded, half-shook his head, confusing everything…

That seemed to snap Finn out of his confusion, "_'What Karofsky did?'_ WHAT did that dirtbag do?" he demanded; hands balling into fists…Blaine took the opportunity to answer for the trembling Kurt, who seemed to be falling asleep…ice chips scattering everywhere as the cup fell from his limp hand.

"Apart from all the shoving, he all-but-violated Kurt in the Locker Room with his mouth, slammed him against a locker and kissed him…it scared the Hell out of your brother; by the way…where were you?" the Dalton Warbler stated in a dangerous monotone. Kurt turned and squirmed in his grasp, sleepily sliding up the other boy's chest and whispering a slurred something in his ear…which sent Blaine a shocking white…before falling limply into sleep.

Reluctant to relinquish his hold on Kurt, Blaine finally did so and settled the other boy into the bed as best he could…always feeling the burning heat of Finn's gaze on his back; when finally he turned, Finn was waiting. But before the other could open his mouth, Blaine gestured to the door and back to the sleeping form on the bed, almost as white as the sheets he lay upon.

~)0(~

In the corridor, Finn all but pinned the other to a wall, "Okay, time out! What did he tell you in there? I know it was something about Karofsky, what else has Kurt been hiding…?"

He did not expect the other boy to stare him straight in the eyes and answer, "He threatened to kill him." Finn let the other go in shock, "_What_?" he asked again for confirmation, eyes wide.

"David Karofsky threatened _to kill_ Kurt, that's why he was so scared all the time, how could you not have noticed? Isn't he_ your brother_?" the other threw back, almost snidely; to which the Quarterback responded, "Aren't _you_ his Boyfriend?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, well, he_ told me_…didn't he?"

Finn was left gaping like a fish as the other moved towards the Nurses' Station…

~)0(~

A petite blond looked up at him, "Yes? How may I help you, sir?" she asked politely. Blaine reciprocated with a smile, "Why, I was asked by the other lovely Nurse who was on Duty to let you know when we left Kurt, uh, Room 407. Although, I have a rather unusual request to make, may I stay with him tonight? I can stay in the chair if needed…"

She smiled at him, "Oh, you mean Valerie? And yes, of course, but you don't need to sleep in that horrible chair…the other bed in that room is free. And, as it's a private room, I doubt there will be much call for it in the next twenty-four hours, so I'll just write up the right form, and you'll be all set!"

"Why, thank you…?"He queried. "Oh, Judith. And who may I say is staying with Mr…Hummel, Kurt Elizabeth?" She asked, pen poised over a blank space on a violently yellow form; Blaine smiled, recited his full name and contact details and added, as he walked away, "…his Boyfriend…"

A self-satisfied smile graced his features as he heard her squeak in surprise…

~)0(~

Meanwhile, Finn had returned to the Waiting Room, having nearly raced the entire way through the winding corridors of the Hospital to get there. Bursting in dramatically had everyone on their feet, fearing the worst no doubt, but he panted and waved a dismissory hand at them all and their thousand questions each…

Mr Schue spoke first, "Finn, what's wrong? Is it Kurt…? Where are your parents?"

Said Quarterback waved another hand in a dismissive gesture, quietening them all…"I-I just need to talk to the guys…right now. Oh, Mr Schue, could you talk to my parents, they're with Nurse Valerie in the Nurse's break room on the sixth level, it's just down the hall from Kurt's room.

He's asleep, by the way, but you might get lucky…" he panted.

Giving Finn a strange,_ I-know-you're-up-to-something_ glance, Mr Schue walked out the door, leaving only the Gleeks in the room… Finally, though, Santana spoke, "Okay, Finn, what's up? You wouldn't have sent Mr Schue out of the room if it wasn't something borderline illegal. Spit it out!"

He collected himself and said, "I-it's about why….why all this happened, apparently Kurt has a lot of reasons, but he main one is…is _**Karofsky**_…" There was venom in his tone, especially when he spoke the name of his technical teammate, that word he all but spat out like a bad taste… "He-he attacked Kurt and, and he threatened to_ kill _him…"

"WHAT?" roared Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel in chorus, incredulous looks upon their faces; Puck scowled, "What has that dirtbag got against Kurt, anyway? It's not like he's ever done anything to him!"

Finn sighed and rubbed tired eyes, "That's part of the problem, I think, Puck…"

In the silence of the statement, Tina offered, "Y-you said he attacked Kurt? _When_?" The answering scowl he gave off was enough to make even mostly-clueless Brittany take a step back… "In the Guy's Locker Room, Karofsky slammed him against a locker and kissed him…despite Kurt not wanting it, and grew violent at the rejection…he threatened to _kill _him!" Finn stressed.

Puck looked pretty grave, "Then I think it's clear what we've got to do…"

All around the Gleek circle came corresponding nods of affirmation.

~)0(~

"…just don't understand the _why_ of it!" sighed Burt, head hanging low over a steaming cup of coffee, and valiantly searching the stark white of the table for answers. It had none to offer. No one did! This made no _sense_!

Kurt was a happy child, always had been…except when his mother died…God rest her soul…but otherwise… For him to have, to have tried to kill himself, -with the _Bathroom razor, of all things_!-it just _made no sense at all_!

Carol patted his hand sympathetically, almost as lost as he was…

Nurse Valerie Carmichael watched them in silence, seeming to assess their every movement with a cold, detached mannerism; despite the fact she was beaming and offering biscuits. She sighed, "I know it is difficult to accept when a love one attempts suicide…but the important thing is he is still here _with_ us. Now we can get to the bottom of it all…biscuit?"

Carol refused initially, then reached for a choc-chip cookie in the middle of the tray; Mr Schuester, Kurt and Finn's favourite teacher appeared in the doorway, "Hey…Finn said things didn't go too well, mentioned it might be a good idea to have a look in on you. Hope you don't mind…"

Burt remained where he was, but Carol smiled, "Sure, have a seat; its nice of you to come, you know you're their favourite teacher, don't you?" Mr Schuester beamed, "Call me Will, and, really? I thought they hated Spanish…I'm only kidding; I know they love Glee Club, who doesn't?

I must admit, it was a shock to get that call, I'd only just seen him at school earlier today…got an A+ on his Spanish exam _and _gained the male lead in the upcoming Regionals performance, by the way."

They smiled; the atmosphere seemed slightly brighter…

~)0(~

"…alright, you stay here and play decoy, try to come up with something more original than, 'They're in the bathroom' please, no guy willing takes a forty-five minute piss…and the idea of four guys in the bathroom at once for a long time, might raise the wrong idea…" stated Puck, leaving those around him admiring the fact he had a cunning mind under that Mohawk.

"We'll take my mother's car," offered Finn, "He's never seen it before and won't be suspicious…" Puck nodded, "Nice call, bro. Sam, Michael, c'mon, let's go teach that mo-fo what he gets when he messes with the Glee Club!"

Four grim-faced teens left the Hospital in silence…

~)0(~

Kurt started awake in surprise, suddenly ravenous as a starving animal; he pressed the button on the wall and the blond he vaguely remembered walked in, her nameplate read _Judith_. "Hey, I'm – I'm really hungry…can I have something to eat?" he asked softly, throat feeling scratchy.

"Sure, honey, what say I go get you some ice-cream and jelly? Always soothes a sore throat…" she beamed and left, leaving him…alone? On the next bed, something stirred, Blaine appeared to have fallen asleep leaning against the bedframe…two pairs of standard Hospital pyjamas were set by his side.

One with little red fire trucks racing on a blue background, the other covered with grinning ginger and grey cat-faces on a yellow background; somehow he was going to wrangle the fire-trucks if it killed him…he laughed softly at the irony of the statement. Blaine stirred, "_Sna-oh, wha-?_ Oh, Kurt, You're awake?" he asked in confusion before smiling softly, "Here, the nurses brought some sleepwear while you were out…" He tossed the blue pair at Kurt.

Score! He got the fire-trucks!

Wait, did that mean…? "Oh, yeah, I should probably explain, I asked the nurses on duty and they gave me permission to stay with you tonight, in this bed…" he bounced on it slightly for emphasis, "Isn't that great?"

Visions of Blaine in grinning cat pyjamas filled his mind as Nurse Judith re-entered the room, bowls of ice-cream and jelly for two on an overly-laden tray…

"Yeah, just perfect…"

~)0(~

Walking tall on the pavement, he acted as if he owned it; smiling smugly as the Juniors and smaller students got the hell out of his way, as well as several pedestrians…He was on top of the World, as far as he was concerned. Turning down a secluded boulevard, readying himself for a quick dash across the park to catch out the gay and his girlfriends on the swings like last time…

Hah, he had laughed as the little faggot had hit the dirt, eyes silently asking why, the girls leaping to his rescue…of course, that was…before…

"Hey, Karofsky!" yelled a familiar and angry voice, he turned, looking up the road to see a car bearing down on him; there was moment of panic as he believed it wasn't going to stop…but thankfully it did, screeching to a halt centimetres before him.

Finding his nerve again, he yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" and abruptly stopped any notions of a verbally abusive tirade as four familiar faces climbed out of the non-descript vehicle, looking grim, determined…and_ just plain pissed_.

"Karofsky, we know what you did…" intoned the Quarterback ominously, which was kind of hilarious considering how generally non-confrontational Finn was, so he laughed, "And what're you going to do about it, princess?"

Noah cracked his knuckles menacingly and took a step forwards, "Oh, him? Nothing. Us, we're gonna rip you a new one…see if we don't." He took another step, and Karofsky, finally understanding the danger he was in, started backing away.

But Sam was a runner, and was behind him instantly, shoving him back towards the others, "What's the matter, not easy to pick on someone your own size? Should've thought of that before you messed with a Gleek, you mess with _one_ of us, you deal with _all _of us!"

Michael remained pretty quiet, standing behind the other two, but his scowl screamed Sudden Death to anyone game enough to cross him…anyone with a brain would have walked away…but this was _Karofsky_…

"Hey, I remember something like this happening before…I whopped you asses…hey, _Ching-Chong_! Where's your little _Meals-on-Wheels _friend?" he taunted. There was a flicker of annoyance, but no more reaction from the other teens surrounding him…

Slowly, without his even realizing, they had backed him into a corner and up against a brick wall; when his palms felt the hard, moss-covered surface, and felt a sudden sense of doom…

Heart-racing like never-before, the idiot took a deep breath and tried to calm himself…to no avail, they were getting closer; and the first strike came unexpectedly, hand striking the clenched knot of muscles in his stomach. Karofsky was winded…

Then someone slammed him against a wall, letting him fall where he may, "How'd you like _that _tough guy?" sneered Puck, "Not so much fun when someone does it to you, is it?"

David whimpered, felling suddenly out of his depth here…two more blows from indistinct opponents…his lip was bleeding, nose running and his right eye was swelling shut rapidly.

"Why? Karofsky? What did he ever do to you? He wasn't '_gay-ing'_ in your face, so what was it…? Oh, right, apparently you like him, but your Neanderthallic brain can't seem to handle the idea, so you beat the crap out of him every single day…?" Puckerman asked, incredulously.

Finn snatched the front of David's shirt and jerked him up to meet him, face-to-face, so close their noses were touching and hissed, "Know what? Keep your identity bullshit to yourself! Do you have any _idea _what you've done to Kurt? What he almost did because of _you_?"

Throwing the other teen backwards with a left hook directly to the face.

"Wh-What?" whimpered the battered and bleeding teen, cringing on the ground as his left eye appeared to swell before their impassive gazes; he received a kick to either side from both Michael and Sam, who stepped back to allow Puck through. H knew what would scare him the most…

Picking up the near-limp teen by the front of the shirt, he brought him close and shoved his lips on the other's roughly; Karofsky struggled, and thrashed, not enjoying the reversal of power at all, Noah dropped him to the pavement in a heap.

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you…" he growled. Michael and Sam looked on, passively; whilst Finn nodded in understanding, stepping forth to leave one last impression before the other passed out, "Not so much fun when you're the victim…is it?" he whispered, and Karofsky passed out.

~)0(~

They left him by the roadside, figuring someone might be kind enough to help him…but not caring either way; he deserved whatever he got…

They piled in the car and drove back to the Hospital.

~)0(~

"…oh, _there_ they are!" trilled Rachel, in full actress mode, flirting with a tall blond Orderly, who eyed the boys sceptically as they entered the Hospital looking slightly dishevelled…

"As I said, the stress and inactivity was _killing_ them, so they just went to run laps on the Oval, probably played a bit of ball as well…looking at the state of them, Puck, dear, you're lip's bleeding! Here!" she withdrew a handkerchief and made a great show of wiping away the crimson trickle…

The Orderly snorted and turned to leave, Rachel smiled at the boys and said, "Great News, Kurt woke up again, he's doing much better now. They say we can see him in groups of four or five…we thought you'd like to go first…although you'd better be quick, the girls are practically _restraining_ Mercedes at the moment…" Under her breath, she whispered, "_Did you get him good…?"_

Finn nodded and led the boys up the now-familiar route to Kurt's room…

~)0(~

Looking up, Blaine blinked as four figures magically appeared from seemingly-nowhere, "Uh, Kurt? Company's here…" he said, smiling at the half-awake boy leaning against his chest…_in those _adorable _fire-truck coated pyjamas_… Of course, there was nothing that_ could_, indeed, be said about his own cat-covered night-clothes, that would _ever_ do them justice…

Kurt jerked upright, "Oh, hey guys…what're you doing here?" he asked, frowning…Puck rolled his eyes, "We came to see you, genius!" he retorted. To which the counter-tenor responded by looking blank, "But…why? I didn't think you li-…"

Blaine filled the silence with his own question, "Do you want a moment alone with them? I can go wait in the corridor, if you want…?" To which Kurt shook his head and clutched reflexively at the cat-buttons on the other's shirt…

"No, stay, please! I'm sorry… _**Why are you looking at me?**_ Wait, I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm so…_jumpy_…" he said, holding his head in confusion, Blaine patted his shoulder kindly, "Kurt, it's okay…when you were first brought in…you had a seizure, so they gave you the only drug they could under the circumstances.

It's why you can't coordinate as well as usual, why you keep falling asleep and still feel tired, but most of all, it is the main reason you're so confused. Remember how Nurse Judith explained you'd feel a lot of different emotions all at once? It's okay to be angry or sad…

We forgive you, we know it's not your fault." He soothed, looking to the others to see if they had heard and understood…they had, and nodded accordingly to his piercing gaze.

"Kurt, we came to see you because we care," started Finn, only to be cut off by Sam, "Yeah, man, you're one of us!" Michael rolled his eyes, "Seriously Kurt, we were all worried about you, and we…we know about Karofsky…what he did…"

Kurt panicked and backed away, into Blaine's chest…who held him till he calmed, and Puck spoke again, initially speaking to Blaine, "You never heard this, right?" Blaine nodded, sensing a big revelation coming…and was not disappointed. "Kurt, you don't have to worry about Karofsky anymore…he can't hurt you…_won't_ hurt you _ever _again."

Understanding flared in the depths of the counter-tenor's eyes, and a slow smile worked its way to full-force on his face, "Really? I- oh, you four wouldn't have just gone and dealt with him, would you?" There was uncomfortable shuffling…before he continued, "No, I'm not condemning your actions, but I just thought I'd point out, that if Rachel used the 'playing football' excuse, you will probably want to work up a sweat jogging about my room…and brush off the debris from your shirts…

And…thanks, guys, I didn't know you cared." He smiled up at them, tired eyes full of gratitude; he scrutinised Puck's smirk, and bleeding lip, before asking, "You did it to him, didn't you Noah…? Kissed him and threatened his life…?"

Puck squirmed, momentarily, before launching into a defensive, "Yeah, but he was asking for-…" Kurt cut him off, "I mean t to say, Thank You, Puckerman…maybe he will get it now…"

There was a comfortable silence before Sam interjected with, "C'mon guys, we've got maybe five minutes to work up a sweat before the girl's come looking…" And he began to jog…

~)0(~

By the time Burt, Carol and Mr Schue left the Nurse's Break Room with Nurse Valerie, the was the sound of muted laughter coming from Room 407…

Smiling to himself, Mr Schue reached the door first…to find Kurt and another boy perched on his hospital bed wearing…rather unique night-gear…and laughed along with the girls; who turned to find their favourite teacher standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

Kurt especially beamed, and the Glee Club Coordinator noticed the cheeks where pale, but flush with life from where he had been laughing heartily; and the girls were directly responsible for it…oh, and also Artie, who was currently to the right of Kurt's nightstand, Brittany on his lap.

Mercedes was standing closest to the boys, beaming as she said, "I must be honest White Boy, you look a hell of a lot better than you did when they brought you in…more colour, not hat you had much to begin with…" she laughed, setting off Rachel, Quinn and Tina. Santana raised an eyebrow, and Brittany looked confused…Artie decided not to laugh, because Brittany hadn't…

Mr Schue looked around in surprise, "Where are the boys?" he asked, earning a soft, '_ahem_' from Artie…he rephrased his question with a beaming smile, "Sorry Artie, I mean, where are the _other_ boys?"

"Oh," answered Rachel, "They went back to school to use the showers and grab their spare clothes out of their lockers. Unfortunately, those sweaty guys stood in here for a good ten minutes, so this place smells awfully like, well, _Man_." She stated.

"Funny, I thought it smelt like wet dog in here," smiled Kurt softly, as there was a moment's pause…then the world descended into hilarious chaos…

~)0(~

"I think Finn knows something," confessed Burt, looking at Carol; they were waiting outside…having looked in, a glance was all it took to see the miracle several transfusions of blood, hospital grade anti-seizure medication and some close friends could do…

Apparently Finn and the other boys would be back shortly after a shower sojourn…they could wait; Carol frowned, "What brings you to that conclusion?" she asked, parental instincts riling up in defence of her son, like the ruffled feathers on an angry chicken…

"I-I dunno, to be honest, but he seems to know something…they all do, but it's like it's not even an issue anymore, I just don't _understand_ teenagers…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes, and walking in the room. Noise ceased respectfully, "Kurt, your mother and I are going home now. If you need anything, well…I'd say _call_, but I have a feeling one of these lovely ladies would already have it stashed away in their purses…but, anyway, if you need_ anything_…

Tell Finn to call if he's coming home or staying at a Friend's tonight, alright?" he said, before turning to leave, Carol smiled at his side and they both walked out.

~)0(~

"Not much of a hugger is he?" stated Santana, surprised at the lack of emotion displayed by a man whose son tried to kill himself only hours ago…but Kurt waved away the statement, "It's just hard for him to express his feelings, you have _no idea_ how hard it was to train him to this point…are you _belittling my achievements_, Santana?" he jested, grinning. But also yawning…

At that precise moment, the boys returned, freshly laundered and clean…

Mercedes leapt up like she'd been struck by lightning… "I have the greatest idea!" she cried and disappeared out the door, leaving the others to stare after her…

~)0(~

Returning a moment later, the power-singer beamed, "The Nurses said it's fine as long as we leave the door open so they can see us!" she positively squealed.

Finn held up two hands, "Whoa, back up…_what exactly_ did they agree to? You kinda missed the part where you say the plan aloud…" She grinned, "Oh, we can all stay here tonight…as long as we get our own pillows and stuff, they haven't got enough to spare. Ditto on the PJ's too. So? Let's go!"

~)0(~

Sleeping bags gathered, pillows found, parents rung; swiftly and efficiently each task was completed, down to the Find Suitable PJ's line on the list…

~)0(~

Sprawled all over the floor, in various positions, members of the Glee Club shared a host of super-thin mattress scrounged up by helpful nurses and orderlies, all placed in a manner that created a soft, springy layer to the floor. So it didn't matter where you slept, barring the two beds, it was still comfortable…

Puck was closest to the door, Santana back-to-back with Brittany close by; the blond cheerleader was holding Artie close…it was kinda cute, from his perspective. As expected, Finn and Rachel were all but on opposite ends of the room…Mercedes in the dead center…

Sam was sharing his extra-large sleeping bag with Quinn, draping it over both of them; Tina was shyly pressed close to Michael…

And Blaine? Beautiful Blaine was fast asleep and looking towards him… Kurt sighed in contentment, half-asleep under the covers, already. Glancing back at the door, his heart stopped…

A very familiar hulking figure was silhouetted in the dim light of the outside corridor, he let out a shrill of terror as the intruder came closer; he sat bolt upright and scrambled back on his bed, Blaine awakening and flying out of bed in an instant to grab him before he fell off.

The figure took a step into the room, calling his name ominously, "Kurt, I-…Ooof!"

The others were alerted to the new-comer by the high cry, Puck reaching out and grabbing the figure's ankle, toppling him into Sam, Finn, Mercedes and Quinn, who alternately shrieked and pummelled the intruder. "Wait!" came the voice of reason, for once Santana, "Who is it?"

The lights flickered on to reveal a battered-looking Karofsky in their midst…even the girls became quite still and seemed to radiate animosity, "Why are you here?" demanded Quinn, earning an admiring glance from Sam.

The figure writhed and stood, "I- I came to apologise to- to Kurt…please…I had no idea…" he stammered, cowed by the room full of his potential murderers…

Everyone turned to look at the quivering Kurt, near-hidden from view in Blaine's arms; Santana hurled David upright and propelled him backwards, "Well, he obviously isn't in any position to see you now…what did you think you were doing? Scaring the hell out him like that? Now _get out_!

And I wouldn't come back later…because we're always watching…" she hissed with an air of finality, Karofsky turned and ran, stumbling slightly due to his lack of 20/20 vision…black eyes were annoying like that.

Dropping the she-cat persona, a softer side of Santana emerged, "Kurt, are you okay?" The trembling in the teen stopped, he looked at her with gratitude, "Y-yes, I'm better, now he's gone…Th-thank you…"

"My question is, what the Hell is _he_ doing here at this time of night?" asked Mercedes, Quinn frowned and responded, "I think he was wearing an admission bracelet…"

"Guys, it doesn't matter, we should just get some sleep and pay more attention…" whispered Blaine, who the others had pretty much accepted into the Gleek Fold, and they turned to find him sitting on Kurt's bed, with said teen sleeping in his arms. The episode had exhausted him.

"That Neanderthal is just lucky he didn't cause Kurt to rip out his IV lines, or I would have had to kill him…" he whispered menacingly, to muted laughter; it was hard to look menacing in cat-covered pyjamas…

~)0(~

Morning came far too swiftly for many of their liking…there was a generalised bleary-eyed shuffling to the coffee machine in the hallway…but luckily, the Nurses Judith and Valerie had organised for them all to receive breakfast. There were trays of toast, orange juice and small boxes of cereal being delivered…

"Hey, this reminds me of that song…Breakfast at Tiffany's," smiled Quinn, and she started to hum the melody. Then Finn, Puck and Artie began to sing the words softly, growing louder as they hit the chorus with all the Gleeks [and Blaine] singing along,

"…_and I said, 'What about…_

_Breakfast at Tiffany's?'_

_And she said, 'I Think I, Remember the Film line!'_

_And I said, 'Well, that's…One thing we've got!'"_

Then they burst into giggles, shushing each other and remembering where they were…

~)0(~

Lined up along the small bathroom's row of sinks and gazing into the mirror, the girls brushed their teeth and generally got ready for the day…if anyone had wondered as to why a half-dozen girls had decided to shuffle down to the main floor's Female Toilets in their pyjamas…no one said anything.

Ditto on the boys…

~)0(~

Burt and Carol had reappeared early that morning, carrying a small duffel bag of neatly folded clothes; as they had entered his room, Kurt had called, "Mum, Dad!" This was unusual in itself, as he never called Carol 'Mum'…well, once he tried, but she said it was okay if he didn't want to…but they went with it.

Embracing him tightly, Burt brought the bag to his son's attention, "Here, uh, Carol choose some outfits for you…said you'd probably enjoy wearing something other than…well, those pyjamas…" he smiled. Kurt immediately delved into the bag and drew out several items, and looked at his family expectantly…

"Wha- oh, sure, honey." Said Carol, quickly closing the curtain around his bed and turning back to help…

~)0(~

Blaine laughed at the obvious joy Kurt seemed to get from simply wearing the new outfit…like a child on Christmas morning in a room full of presents…it was pretty cute. He did whisper such a thought in the younger boy's ear…just to watch him blush.

"Hey, if you two could stop being so damn adorable for a moment, we have an announcement…." Mercedes decreed, shooting a mock-serious glance at the two boys perched on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Well, Mr Schue talked to the Principal last night and he agreed to give us today off, mainly because Coach Sylvester backed him up…can you believe that?" There was muted muttering in surprise, but attention soon focused on Mercedes again.

"As I was saying, we have the day off…soooooooo, the Nurses let us rummage through the Hospital DVD collection and we have about twenty movies to argue over, we can even have a little junk food in here! As long as we clean up any messes we make…" she pointed out, to a whooping cheer.

Kurt beamed, "Oh guys, you truly are the greatest…"

~)0(~

His smile fell, for the first time since the incident…he was alone.

It had been so hard to pretend everything was okay, nothing was wrong…it was all a simple mistake and he accidentally slit both his wrists on the razor when he fell over in the bathtub…yeah, _right_…

Not that Kurt wasn't grateful for their attentions; the whole 'impromptu sleepover and movie day' had been great! But…there was a part of his soul that was over-shadowed by a desperate need to be alone. A part that screamed, "_You are a Failure_!" no matter how hard he tried to block it out…

He had failed to die.

It was so simple, really…and he had failed completely, utterly and miserably. Sure, he smiled and _said_ all the right things, fooling every one of his friends and family into believing he didn't mean it and just wanted to forget it. And they let him.

So he would let them believe whatever fantasies of him getting better they could imagine…it was kinder than the truth. Like a parent telling a child their dog had gone to heaven, rather than show them the lifeless carcass of their canine friend, lying glassy-eyed in a hole somewhere…

Yeah, exactly like that. At the very least, he was dead inside.

~)0(~

Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door of Room 407 politely, and waited for the bright, "Come in!"…that never came, maybe Kurt was asleep? He peered around the doorframe and jerked back in shock…

The counter-tenor sat cross-legged on his bed in the darkened room, face devoid of any emotion, using his plastic cutlery from dinner to slash at his partially-healed wrists…

Mr Schue looked frantically up and down the hallway, yelled a quick, "HELP!" and dashed into the room, grabbing both of Kurt's arms and forcing them over his head… "Kurt, please stop! You…ugh…Don't have to do this to yourself!" he grunted, with the effort of restraining the far-stronger-than-he-looked teen…

A familiar Nurse appeared in the doorway a second later, ran to the bed and pressed an alarm on the wall; in an instant two large Orderlies appeared and grabbed the struggling boy from Mr Schuster's struggling grip, pinning him to the bed. The Nurse quickly read Kurt's chart and disappeared out the door, returning almost instantly with a syringe and vial.

Calmly, the elderly woman filled the syringe and flicked it expertly, making certain there were no air bubbles left in the liquid before she slid it into the yielding flesh of his arm. There was a moment of thrashing before Kurt quietened, eyes rolling back in his head and eyelids closing; he fell into an unresponsive state as the Nurse examined his freshly-bleeding wrists.

Mr Schue suddenly noticed blood splatters all over his own shirt, palms sickeningly crimson from where he had grabbed his student…

"Steve, would you mind showing Will to the staff change room, find him another shirt he can loan while we run his through with the laundry?" asked Nurse Valerie, speaking to the first Orderly; he nodded and motioned out the door to Mr Schue, who stepped out first and allowed himself to be led away.

All the while glancing back over his shoulder, feeling dread settle heavily in his heart…

~)0(~

She sighed heavily, assessing the damage he'd done with a critical eye; the wounds would need serious disinfecting and stitches at the least…

She glanced at the remaining Orderly, Tristan, and said, "Page Doctor Pierce, tell him it's a matter of extreme urgency and make sure this patient is never left alone!" He nodded, and left silently; Nurse Valerie picked up the chart entitled, "_**Hummel**__, Kurt Elizabeth_" and made note of what she had witnessed. Also, noting her recommendations that he be placed on twenty-four hour Suicide Watch.

She looked at the boy, suddenly peaceful in sleep, and sighed with a heavy heart…

~)0(~

Storming into the building, there was little that could stand between Burt Hummel and his son; as was noted by Hospital staff that were roughly manoeuvred from his path as he all but stalked predatorily to the fourth floor.

"Where is my son? What the Hell happened here?" he yelled, steam practically pouring from his ears, as he rounded on the Doctor by Kurt's bedside. To his credit, the man didn't flinch a muscle, or maybe he was so shocked he couldn't, it was hard to tell considering his facial expression didn't shift from the practised calm demeanour he all but exuded through every pore.

"Sir, I can assure you, Kurt is receiving the best of Medical Care; the wounds he managed to inflict with the plastic utensils were superficial and not life-threatening. The Hospital is sincerely sorry that he was left unattended, but observations reported he was in good spirits and no longer a danger to himself; a Psychiatrist who deals with Teenagers in these situations is coming down from Chicago. He'll be here by morning to speak with Kurt when he's awake.

At the moment, he's sedated, anything potentially lethal has been removed from the room, and there will be a twenty-four hour Watch on him, at all times. He will not be left unattended at any point, to prevent…further unpleasant incidents. I would recommend talking to him, he should be able to hear you and studies show it's quite helpful to recovery.

I'll leave you now, but if anything is wrong, myself or the nurses are located right outside, or you could always use the big yellow-ish button…" The physician smiled and walked past a stunned Burt and Carol, who moved to Kurt's bedside.

The big man grasped a small, pale hand in his own and felt tears prick at the back of his eyes… "Oh, Kurt…_why_?"

There was no answer save for the gentle rustling of the curtains in an otherwise still night…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…?**_

* * *

**Thank you for Reading, this Version of Kurt's life is in Two parts.**

**The Second half will be posted [when I wite it] after I have received enough Reviews, I would really like to hear what you think should happen.**

**Yes, it was strange he acted so happy, but many people are capable of it; I wanted Kurt to have a deep sense of self-loathing often associated with Survivor's Guilt, which is extreme in this case, but there. It will make sense later. I promise you.**

**So, if you want to hear the next part:**

**================REVIEW=======================================**

* * *

**Biography:**

*Found 'Clonazepam' via an Anti-Seizure Medication Website, just to be authentic; and used the side effects to my advantage in the story. [Drowsiness, sleepiness, fatigue, poor coordination, unsteadiness, behaviour changes]

~~http:/ www. efwp. org/ programs/ side_effects .shtml [Accessed On: 29/04/11]


	5. Chapter 5: Superglue to Heal the Cracks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but a handful of the characters mentioned are of my own creation. I also do not own any mentioned Songs... And (randomly) I like doughnuts...Mmmmm...Doughnuts...*Drool***

**Here, as I have promised you, is the second half of the "You have chosen: LIFE" story.**

**I apologise for making you wait so long...I admit to forgetting where I was going with the story, and then I suddenly had an idea at 7pm...go figure. This took 5 hours of my life and went from a simple page and a half ending to eleven pages...read, review, love. Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Superglue to Heal the Cracks… **

* * *

**[To Live, PART II]**

**~)0(~**

The air was scented with some expensive air freshener that did not quite cover the clinical air that pervaded the little office, clinging to every inch of luxurious furniture; it was chilly, despite the internal heating and the couch creaked in protest as he moved. His gaze withdrew from the snow-covered window as a voice called to him from the midst of his reverie…

"Kurt? Ah, there you are!" the man was jovial and kind, but not in a strange, overly-friendly manner that would have been excessively creepy; Dr Jacques De Florien, a PhD in so many different branches of psychology the framed certificates could have wallpapered his entire office. Their frames reflected the soft light from the tastefully shaded lamps in the room, like a thousand watching eyes…or maybe that was his paranoia speaking…

Focussing fully on the man across from him, sinking into the large, comfortable green armchair –definitely not the standard model out of the Psychologists Catalogue- with a pen and paper resting on his crossed knee; the pose so clichéd, and yet so natural to the man –maybe there was a class at Psychologist School?- he nearly laughed aloud. As it was, he did inquire about the possibility…

Most others would have glared down their nose through small half-moon glasses and refrain from replying in case it brought their dignity into question, but not Dr Jacques, he was as warm and alive a person as anyone he had ever known; the man laughed, "Observant as ever, Kurt! Why yes, there is…I seem to remember it being called, 'Psychoanalytic Positions 101' I think I skipped it in favour of the class next door, they had beanbags…" his smile was warm and inviting. He had never had trouble opening up to him, for the man was so kind, caring, patient…and most importantly, he never pushed…

He didn't think he could have stood for that, if the man had pushed; Kurt sure as hell would have pushed back! A defiant streak had grown in his heart recently, along with an unnatural shortening of patience; many times he'd found himself snapping at kindly Nurse Valerie for opening his window and letting a draught in. Not to mention the time he'd thrown the bedpan –which they kept handing to him for some ridiculous reason, though it was his mind that they believed broken, not his legs- at one of the Orderlies he had come to know and befriend; although, he had snuck into the Hospital Kitchen and made Tristan an 'Apology Cake'… The older male had accepted it with a look of surprise and a smile, although Kurt himself had been sent straight to see Dr Jacques both times…

At this very moment, the man was steepling his fingers on his knees and smiling, "So Kurt, care to lie down? I know you love to lounge on the fabric, I do too; it's so soft…" He made a gesture and Kurt was grateful, there had not been nearly enough sleep in the last few nights; another teen, a girl, had come in shrieking after trying to cut her face with razors to disfigure herself. After they had restrained her, she'd been moved to the same ward he was currently in, the one for Teen Psychopaths…

Though they didn't exactly come out and say that was what it was called the, "_High Risk Teen Ward_" it kind of sounded so much better than "_The Kids who Didn't Quite Manage to Off themselves the First Time, so had another Crack_"…every night she woke up shrieking different male names, and every night, his cold heart grew warmer and broke for her. Once, in the throes of her wildest nightmare, he had slipped into her 'room' through the wall of curtains about her bed and sang to her until she slept peacefully…it was the first time he had done something significant for another being since…well. Since…his 'accident' as the Doctor always referred to it…or 'his breakdown'…but it wasn't something he agonised over.

Actually, for the first time he felt himself smiling, it felt good…it had been a long time…and Dr Jacques instantly picked up on it, "You're happy, Kurt…go on, tell me why." He urged, pen hovering over the notepad. Kurt smiled more widely and blushed slightly, so exhilarated by what he had done, but also embarrassed…but he told the good doctor every detail in a high, happy voice. At the end of the tale, Dr Jacques leant back in his chair and reciprocated his grin, "Kurt, do you even realise what you have done?"

He froze, wondering if some action of his own was in error. "Not only have you progressed so far in such a short space of time, but you have also helped this young girl with her therapy too…given her a chance to heal… I have tried on several occasions to visit her, but she is currently so terrified of all males, they have the only four female Orderlies in the Hospital working round the clock to care for her. Would you mind speaking to her again…she may not, subconsciously, see you as a threat anymore." Kurt blinked, whatever the outcome of his nocturnal mission of mercy was going to be…that was the least anticipated outcome…though his voice quavered with surprise as he replied with, "I…of course, I will!"

"Ah, sorry for that diversion, we were getting a tad off-topic, though I am proud of this achievement. May I have your permission to disclose this event to your parents, or would you like to tell them yourself?" Dr Jacques had the warmest blue eyes, they twinkled as he spoke; Kurt thought hard a moment before replying, "Would you tell them? I just…I don't want to see them yet…and I think that kind of talk would ruin the visit we're having on…Sunday, right?" The Psychologist nodded. "Very well then, I shall tell them."

"Now, as to your own progress…Kurt, you have come so far in the last six months, we have never had a case like yours before be so successful. I understand the why behind the original event, and the subsequent…accident that night…and we have all seen how they have affected your temperament in previous times…but you really are progressing well. From what your parents and friends have told me, you are well-loved Kurt, never forget that. Now, with regards to your treatment, I have noticed an improvement in your moods since we took you off the _Tryzanapamine_, _Coradone_ and _Mestrine_ …and so I have decided –with the endorsement of Nurse Valerie- it's time to come off the last of your anti-depressants. If all goes well in the next few weeks, you will be going home…"

A cold tightness filled his chest with fear, Home. Home was here, the Hospital, the ward…the nurses and orderlies on their predictable rounds…here was warm, here was safe… Out there was…outside. Unknown. He began to feel the stirring grips of Agoraphobia, having not been outside for the duration of his stay… Kurt panicked a little, maybe he should start cutting himself again? Then they'd have to keep him!

"It won't work," the calm voice broke through his thoughts and forced his startled gaze up to meet that of the exceptionally over-observant Doctor, "If you fall back to harming yourself, I can't protect you anymore. My influence has kept you here against many a Board Member's will, only your exceptional progress has stopped them from shipping you off to some distant institute…just like I'm trying to keep Kelly here too, being locked away won't help either of you. It's okay to be afraid, Kurt. Outside, the real world…you have friends and family waiting out there for you…something not a lot of other patients ever have… You'll be fine. Now, I need to see to another of my patients, if possible. I'll see you tomorrow." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder as he led him back to the Ward.

_Oh look_, he thought, _Chicken for Lunch…it must be Thursday…_

~)0(~

A multitude of screams came from behind the thin yellow curtains, as they had earlier that day when Dr Jacques had tried to visit her…but now, it was in the midst of night, just between the changing shifts of nurses. So no one came running to comfort her…no one, that is, but him… Kurt slid from his own bed and stealthily made his way across the room, ghosting between the folds of overlapping material hanging from the thin metal rail that ran in a, strangely circular, track about the bed.

Fretfully, this girl tossed and turned, crying out and calling for help and did not wake…her wrists and ankles were already bound to the bed with medical restraints…turns out, she'd taken a leaf from his own book and tried the old 'death by plastic utensils' routine… Which he had found slightly nauseating, like it was his fault she had done so…though he knew, and Dr Jacques had told him, it was not the case. When he saw her writhing there, in the grip of a nightmare she couldn't wake from…so like the life he lived outside this safe haven...so much like, well, _him_.

A small hand lashed out and latched onto his pyjama shirt –thankfully no longer covered with fire trucks, but a more dignified silk shirt- and yanked him closer with considerable force he would not usually credit to someone so lithe. Then again…panthers were lithe, and they happened to bring down wildebeest several hundred kilos heavier than themselves, every day… _Alright, random though of the week award goes to me…_he thought and attempted to wriggle out of her frantic grasp… He saw that the restraint had been improperly buckled and had come loose…which explained a lot…

A long strand of brunette hair dangled over her features, it bothered him…which was ridiculous, considering the entire situation in which he found himself, that the only thing to bother him is that one little thing. Although, he had become more fastidious over the last little while…probably the meds… to quiet the inner neat-freak, he pushed it away, and gasped. The face beneath all the cuts and slashes she had inflicted upon herself before her siblings had wrestled the chunk of shattered mirror from her grasp, were truly horrific and heart-rending…for he could see from such a close distance what he had not the last time… She was just a kid.

There was a flare of protectiveness in his heart, how could someone so young and beautiful want to destroy herself? Did she imagine dying would…solve all…her…problems…? He gasped, suddenly everything his friends and family, Nurse Valerie, Orderly Tristan and Dr Jacques said made sense…he could see from their perspective for an instant… It was the strangest sensation…like he had stepped out of his own body and looked through another's eyes for but a moment; how stupid had he been? What if he had died?

Who would Mercedes and the other girls confide to? Who would go clothes shopping with Carol? Who would stop Finn from going out on a date looking like he fell through his closet backwards? Or even, to simply work the fire extinguisher when his Dad set the bacon and eggs on fire again, like he did each Sunday, trying to cook them all breakfast? That memory made him chuckle a moment…then he felt a tugging and realised there was someone still attached to him, literally dragging him back to reality. And possibly, into the side of the bed…

He grabbed her hand with both his own and began to sing…one of his favourite female songs of all time:_ Hear Me, _by_ Kelly Clarkson_…he hoped the soulful words that applied so closely to both of them, would reach her in this panicked state… At the chorus he felt an impassioned surge of emotion, and so sang louder…

"_Are you listening?_

_**Hear me**__ I'm crying out, I'm ready now_

_Turn my world …upside down,_

_**Find me**__!_

_I'm lost inside the crowd, It's getting loud_

_I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to bleed_

_Hear Me! _

_Can you Hear Me?"_

Someone squeezed his hand back and he looked down, azure eyes were gleaming with unshed tears through barely parted eyelids, he paused to smile as she whispered, "_I hear you…_" and then she began to cry…

~)0(~

The Night-Nurse had thought it best not to disturb them, and Nurse Valerie, kind old duck that she was, arranged for everyone to leave the pair alone while they slept the instant she came on duty…thus creating a surprise for their families and Dr Jacques…

~)0(~

When one is bustling into a ward of your younger patients, surrounded by two sets of anxious families –one bolstered by the sound of their son's success, with boyfriend in tow; the other, a frantic mother in fear for her child's life and several of the traumatised sisters- it often is quite a sound basis to believe that the Universe is out to get you…

And sometimes…you can be wrong.

Valerie raised her finger to her lips and nodded to the curtained bed opposite his current favourite patient's bed, which was empty and rumpled; seeming to have been left in a hurry the previous night. His heart hitched a beat, surely if something had happened…something bad, one of the staff would have called for him? His panic was delayed as she again motioned to Kurt's family for quiet as they had a rather loud, though whispered, conversation as to the potential locations of their missing teen… The one called Blaine, the boyfriend, had gone a particularly pale shade on the wrong side of white…

He called them all together in a group, then moved forwards to peer through the curtains…and heaved a huge sigh of relief, smiling softly. Dr Jacques turned back to the grouping and hushedly conducted a whispered conversation, "Alright, there's no need to panic. I would ask that the males present would just stay right here a moment, please…the patient we need to see will react unfavourably. She has done so even to me…If you would like to come this was, Mrs Blake? And are Susie, Molly and Jennifer going to join us…? Of course, come this way…" the woman he had identified as Kelly's mother tapped Carol on the arm and asked if she would mind coming also…they had spent a good hour together in his waiting room, waiting for news of their children and it was agreed that one may need to support the other.

Leaving Mr Hummel, the brother, Finn, and a forlorn looking boyfriend, Blaine, crowding by Kurt's empty bed, the female contingent moulded itself around him and stepped through the yellow curtain that acted as a privacy partition to the remainder of the ward…

Looking small and rather vulnerable in a childish way, Kelly was free of her restraints and curled against the chest of Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, back to the wall and as asleep as she; tear tracks were evident on her small, delicate face…softening out the scars. A single track marred the porcelain perfection of Kurt's own…but nothing more; Carol made a fawning noise of admiration for the sight… Mrs Blake and her other daughters were exceptionally surprised and acted thusly, "When did this happen? Is this good, doctor?" They inquired with wide eyes.

He nodded, distractedly and hummed quietly. This was very good…very good, indeed. For both of them… Kelly stirred softly, Kurt's eyes sprang open instinctively and he looked down to see if she was alright before he even seemed to register their presence… Uh, hey…" he offered softly, "She was upset...and the Nurses were changing shifts so…I came to see if she was alright. I'm sorry…" He tried to slide her off him, but she clung like the child she was…for in the light of day, it was revealed she was not more than fourteen years of age, a heart-breaking thing to see innocence destroyed in one so young.

Dr Jacques waved a hand, "What you did was right, Kurt, I commend you. However, I don't think she wants you to go…please, tell me what happened." The Psychologist half of him was completely fascinated by this turn of events and he leant forwards like an eager child as Kurt spoke, "Last night, like every night, she began to scream and cry out…but I knew that the Nurses were changing over because the desk was empty…" Dr Jacques made a note on his notepad, whoever had left the desk empty would be up for a severe reprimand. There were four places in a hospital where the desk should never be unattended: Maternity/Neonatal & Children, Intensive Care, Triage and the Psych Wards…this one was very important.

Lots of patients admitted here required a constant watch…for their own safety! It was then he realised Kurt had paused as he began scribbling furiously about something obviously other than the story of events he was being told, he cleared his throat. "Sorry Kurt, I just needed to make a note about that little oversight, the desk should always have a staff attendee, hospital rules. Please, go on…"

~)0(~

"When no one came, I went to see if she was alright, but Kelly was thrashing and crying…one of her restraints came loose and she grabbed my shirt. So I did the only thing I knew how…I sang to her, she finally let me go and squeezed my hand; actually, I was singing _Hear Me_ by _Kelly Clarkson_ and the funniest thing happened, she opened her eyes the tiniest fraction and said-…"

"_I hear you…_" supplied a tiny voice, which sent the Blakes into a panicked flurry of activity, but Kelly brushed them away with a hand, moving physically away from the tornado of female flesh descending upon her. Obviously, she did not want to be hugged and petted, and Mrs Blake, particularly, looked rather put out by the scenario but allowed her youngest to sit up and stretch slightly. Blushing as she realised she was attached to Kurt and let go; there was a flash of panic and she recoiled as she saw the kindly figure of Dr Jacques, a male in her presence she was not comfortable with… Naturally, she slid back to hide in Kurt's shadow…seemingly negating his gender in one fell swoop.

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be honoured or offended at her faith in him, as she was currently afraid of all men…he settled for flattered, as his protective side had been switched on by the display. After a moment's quiet coaxing, she moved forwards again… "Sorry, I just…you startled me, sorry." She mumbled. Dr Jacques waved his hand again, "No fear child, I understand, you are not the first and probably not the last…as long as you don't throw a bedpan at my head…or that of the Orderly…" he gave a pointed gaze at Kurt who looked suddenly, inexplicably, innocent... "Then we shall get along fine, I am sure. You seem very comfortable with Kurt…?"

His tone gave inflection to the statement, making it a question; she looked to her family and crawled closer to them down the bed, accepting her mother's arms –with a surreptitious eye on the boy she had recently claimed as her protector and saviour- before she answered him. "Last night…I was so scared, but his voice woke me. And we talked…I don't want to say it again, could he tell you for me?" she shuddered, Mrs Blake held her child tighter, as if to protect her from the world.

"Of course, Kelly. Of course, if you are comfortable to do that, Kurt?" the good Doctor stated, receiving a nod… "Could I have a moment with the two of them alone…if that's alright with you Kelly? If you feel anxious at my presence at any time, just say so, I won't force you to be scared or uncomfortable, we're here to make you feel safe." The azure eyes looked up to him, "Oh, I know…Kurt told me how nice you are, how you helped him…and I…_I trust you_." She whispered.

He seemed taken aback, this was a huge leap towards recovery…and he seemed to note it on his little notepad as the others vacated the 'room'. Kurt became exceptionally solemn, his voice low and soft so no one could overhear as Kelly gripped a pillow tightly, shoving her face into it, "Well, it all started last month…he came home drunk and-…"

As his voice continued to pour the grief-laden, horrific story out to Dr Jacques, the lacy white pillow muffled the sounds of her anguish, and Kurt found his arm pulling her close. So this was what it felt like to have a little sister…he had always wondered…

~)0(~

Fifteen minutes later, the curtain flew back and Dr Jacques strode out, looking grim as he motioned for Mrs Blake to accompany him to a deserted corner of the Ward; a terrified little girl looked back at them, hiding at his new boyfriend's side…she just looked so lost he wanted to run over there and hug her until all her tears had been shed. Although, he held back, for Kurt shook his head and whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Kelly, this is my family…do you feel comfortable having them so close? I can ask them to stand back, or we can go to another room…"

The younger teen shook her head, "No, if they're all as nice as you, I'm sure I'll like them…" and smiled bravely up at them; Carol, of course, moved closer to stroke the girl's hair and fuss, Kelly's sisters were waiting quietly for their mother to return with the news. "This is my Step-mother, Carol…and that's my Dad, Burt; there's my step-brother, Finn…and that sexy creature over there is the gorgeous creature I was telling you about last night, he's Blaine." Kurt said it with such an air of showmanship that the girl giggled…and answered cheekily, "You're right, he _does_ have a nice,_ tight _little –_mmph!_"

Her mouth had been magically covered by his hand as he whispered, "_Uh, perhaps we shouldn't say that in front of family…It might permanently disturb my brother…or give Blaine ideas…_" They laughed softly, as did the rest of the family.

Just then, Mrs Blake let out a shriek of rage that sent everyone reeling back in surprise and came rushing over to Kelly, throwing her arms about her. "Oh my angel, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I should have known! Why didn't you tell me? I would have-… I mean I-…Don't worry sweetie, _Mummy will take care of this_!"

And, turning on her heel with three daughters in tow and a shocked one left behind, she strode from the room with such a militant air, it was hard to distinguish if she meant to go and tear someone apart with her bare hands or simply speak to the proper authorities… From the look on Kurt's face, he was guessing his boyfriend was going for the first option… Whatever had happened, it must have been pretty bad…

Dr Jacques came closer, motioning for Kurt to step away a moment so he might have a word with Kelly alone, he seemed to communicate with her by his eyes alone, but she nodded and he slipped out to see them for the first time that day as the curtain sealed the bed from the rest of the Ward behind him. He threw himself at his father, disappearing in the dual embrace of Burt and Carol…she pecked his forehead with her lips as she stroked his hair, as if he were a child…

"We've missed you, Kurt…Dr Jacques says you're doing really well. That you might be able to come home soon…we kept your room the way you like it!" Tears misted her eyes as she said that, and laughed, "Oh, I brought you a few more outfits to wear…" Kurt froze, theatrically pushed back from them and looked down, and back to them with a look of mortification, "Oh no, I'm technically receiving guests in my pyjamas! Blaine, sweetie, don't look, I'm hideous!" and posed. They all laughed. It was good to hear him laugh…

~)0(~

Finn stood awkwardly to the side as Kurt ran past to Blaine, feeling a tad awkward…but then again, he wasn't quite sure how to react, dudes don't hug. That was the number one rule at school; it would make Shower Time after football practice really awkward…well, more awkward than it was already…

Looking over to the right, he wasn't sure whether Kurt was squeezing the life out of Kurt, or the other way around…and he was suddenly swinging his head to count the number of ceiling tiles as they kissed, yep, privacy was the key here… Resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt looked to them all and said in a plain, even tone, "I'm sorry." He blinked. Burt and his mum were equally surprised, "Kurt, there's nothing to apologise for…" she began, but he held back her words with a hand. "Just…let me finish… Last night, when I was talking to Kelly, I realised how stupid it was of me to have tried to kill myself, I mean, what I was going through was so trivial compared to what she's suffered! And I didn't realise how much I must have worried you…I, I just honestly didn't think anybody cared anymore…So, I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry I did it. I'm Sorry I scared you and I'm so very sorry I didn't say this before…"

He looked so small and sad at that moment, you could have mistaken him for the girl in the other bed…and suddenly, the 'no dude-hugs rule' didn't matter anymore, and he opened his arms to give his little brother a hug… Kurt jumped forwards to claim it, realising the infraction could be major if caught, and taking advantage of it…

And then there was a whistle from the doorway…

~)0(~

He jerked up from where he had his chin over Finn's shoulder –had his brother grown in the last six months, or what?- to spin about, freezing in terror as he saw Karofsky and one of his large, thick-necked, jock-ular buddies standing in there. Long ago, he had forgiven him for his part in this drama…but it seemed that now, when he had an audience to entertain, the boy had no remorse and was at it again.

His hand was flipped in the patented 'limp-wristed' action that meant he saw something gay going on, the ugly voice cried out, "I knew it, hey Samson, check it out…knew somethin' was going on between the Fairy Queen and Hudson! What's wrong Hummel, got bored of the Warbling Wimp already? At least you have some taste then…but you know this is technically illegal, right?" The other barbarian whistled again and guffawed like a giant toddler, even clapping his hands together. Kurt could already see Nurse Valerie coming menacingly down the hall from their blindside, bearing a broom with, what looked like, murderous intent.

Though she needn't have bothered, for another became the hero of the day…

Shining through the air like a missile, and with the same deadly accuracy, the bedpan scored a direct hit on Karofsky's forehead, sloshing the contents all over the place…there came a cry of horror as the pair realised the contents were still warm, and a voice rang out, "You shower with a bunch of naked guys every day and you haven't stopped checking out his butt since you got here, you tell me who's gay now?"

David Karofsky spluttered, "I'll get you for this, have you charged!" Finn snorted, "Yeah, run home to daddy!" at the same moment the familiar voice cried out, "Won't work, I'm mentally unstable, don't you know?" Everyone in the room nodded. Kurt smiled at Kelly and said loudly, "_That's my girl_!"

~)0(~

Although the heroics on Kelly's behalf were much praised, it was most likely the combined advancing presence of Burt and Finn that eventually drove them off, an angry, broom-wielding, Nurse Valerie behind, screaming about ruffians until Orderlies escorted them from the premises.

As he laughed aloud at the memory after recounting it to Dr Jacques, he felt a sense of peace and longing to be part of his family again; but he wouldn't leave the girl sitting beside him to fate…not now that they had just watched her Father and Uncle arrested on the News. He had held her hand as she trembled…one of her cousins had been shot over it all…and he couldn't help but suppress an emphatic, 'Good!' as it fell from his lips. Kurt strongly believed in Karma.

Mrs Blake had taken to bringing them cookies and cakes, smuggling them into the ward under the pretence that Nurse Valerie had no idea what she was doing, though they all know she only turned a blind eye if her demands were met. And always, a slice, or several cookies would magically appear on her desk, during these occasions… He had also met Kelly's FIVE older sisters, In order it went Jennifer, Susie, Angeline, Molly, Elaina and then Kelly, the youngest…they were all thrilled to find out he was gay and discussed boys, clothes, fashion and favourite celebrity crushes with him on every visit. And when he felt secure enough to have them visit, his friends hit it off great with the Blake girls…they'd probably even join the Glee Club, now that they were permanently moving to Lima, Ohio.

Every visit he had with Dr Jacques from that point on had been one of celebration and excitement, and always he accompanied Kelly to hers, for she could not face to say the words aloud alone sometimes and whispered them so he might say them instead. Her family knew…but never spoke of it, for they wanted her to be happy; but the most important thing was that they had acknowledged it happened… In fact, it had been Jennifer who shot her cousin in retribution for his crimes…but that was a closely guarded secret they weren't sharing with authorities…or Dr Jacques.

"So, Kurt…how do you feel?" the man asked; which sent both he and Kelly into a fit of giggles, "You *wheeze* you promised me you'd never say *ha ha* that to me!" The Doctor blinked, then beamed, "So I did, sorry…should I put it in a more 'Hip' way? Let's see…Yo _Dawg_, what's up? How's it hanging? Anything up in your business…or do I pronounce it_ biznezz_?" It was too late, Kurt had actually fallen off the couch he was laughing so hard…and Kelly was wheezing and doubled over, her smile just crinkling the edge of where her scars used to be… Faint white lines fading from a beautiful face…

Dr Jacques leant back, crossing his knees and steepling his hands, "Well, I think I can safely say…you are both ready for the real world again…how would you like to go home?" The laughter stopped, and the air was full of surprise before two pairs of excited teens screamed with joy; jumped on the couch and ran back to the ward to pack their clothes…leaving their Psychologist to laugh like a loon in their wake…

~)0(~

Hearing loud, male laughter echoing up and down the corridor, Nurse Valerie popped her head round the door to the Psychologist's Office and was taken aback…the man was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face…

She stepped back, shaking her head sadly and muttering, "_I knew it. I knew it'd happen…they've broken the Psychologist, those two are incorrigible!_"

~)0(~

Home was everything he remembered and more; the scent was so familiar it was like his own…in fact, just sitting in the family car after nearly a year had been so exciting he had nearly wet himself –something he hadn't done since he was three, or so his father had told everyone, and his mother had promised they were going to see 'The Wiggles' Live in concert.

Descending the stairs to his room, well his and Finn's room, he was surprised to find no trace of dust on his things, nor his sheets filthy from laying abandoned so long…he tuned in question to his brother/roommate. "I, uh…" Finn rubbed the back of his head and flushed slightly, "I kind of cleaned your half of the room and changed your sheets when mum made me do mine…I just didn't want you to come back to a dirty room. See, you can even see the floor on my half!" He pointed with the grin of an exultant child at he pointed to a small circle of clear floor underneath clothes and stray textbooks littering the floor. Kurt patted his arm, "Thanks…I appreciate it…"

~)0(~

He took a deep breath, and immediately regretted having declined Puckerman's offer of a Glee Bodyguard Squad; the Doors of McKinley High School were wide open and inviting, but something akin to a cold trickle of fear ran down his spine…could he really do this? He'd missed a year, sure, but most of his classes were a breeze and the teachers had agreed to give him any extra coaching he needed to catch up with the rest of his grade…

Finn was already inside, Santana had wound up the cheerleaders to keep the Football team busy this morning so he wouldn't face anyone immediately…but the fear was still there; a smaller hand slipped into his. "_I'm scared too_…" Kelly whispered. The protective urge surged through his veins again, and he squeezed her hand with a smile, "We'll be fine, no use standing out here…all the action's inside!" and he dragged them both inside.

No one stopped to look, no one mentioned their reappearance; here, they were simply just another two of the multitudes of students all crowded together in this vile place, this institute of higher learning as they deemed it. Personally, Kurt was under the impression that title was really an oxymoron…but who was to argue with the person who marked your test papers? He was on the verge of speaking his strangely hilarious thought to Kelly…when something paused him, mid intake of breath to say his piece…

And then it happened.

~)0(~

"Hey!" came the booming voice of either an exceptionally intelligent mountain gorilla, or a member of the football team, "Hey, _Fugly_! Yeah, you with the scars…huh, _Scarface_! Yeah, that's what I'll call you…_Scarface_!" Kelly gave a muffled sound of anguish, and he squeezed her hand softly before releasing it. Before he even knew what he was doing, he'd turned on the short heel of his new knee-high boots –a special he'd found on one of the many shopping trips his parents had lavished on him [and Kelly too] when he'd realised his clothes were all out of fashion- and strode purposefully back up the corridor. In two seconds flat, his fist had swung up and out, slamming directly into the ugly features of David Karofsky's face, as he shouted, "And if you ever try to kiss me again, I'll break off something else and you can kiss that!" Then turned, to the shock of the school, and walked back over to where Kelly stood.

His heart sank as the tell-tale stride of a teacher tapped on the floor behind him, and Karofsky's voice became a high whine, "Coach Sylvester, Hummel just punched me in the face, get him!" He half-turned to look, Coach Sylvester –the Devil Wears Tracksuits was a more accurate description of her outfit…- looked down unsympathetically for a second, then strode towards him. Tossing a loud, "I didn't see a anything, Karofsky, stop being such a baby." She reached him and clapped him on an unencumbered shoulder, "Nice to see you back, Porcelain." And then she was gone.

His heart-rate increased slightly as her tracksuit back disappeared around the corner of the corridor, and he whirled about to find Karofsky and several of his teammates bearing down on the two of them, Kelly huddling in his shadow, quaking…he shut his eyes, a hand raised to ward off blows in her direction. But they never came…

Peeling open an eyelid, Kurt found himself surrounded…

~)0(~

The Jocks had paused at the thick double line of Gleeks barring the way, interspersed with Kelly's sisters, and here and there, normal school members who were sick of the way these large freaks treated everyone else… Dumbfounded, and cowards at heart, the Jocks, led by Karofsky, turned and ran…

On cue, the Glee Club burst out with a joyful rendition of "We Are the Champions!" and he sang along, Kelly's timid voice swelling alongside his own as it went on…only after the bell went and they all remained in the Hallway, singing like idiots and laughing at one another's expressions, did the school faculty end up being sent for to disperse them.

As he was shepherded in a completely different direction to Kelly, and surrounded by at least half the Glee Club on the way to Biology, did Kurt finally realise…this was where he belonged, this was his family and silently cursed himself that it had taken so long to realise…

For no apparent reason, and much to the others' surprise, he turned and hugged Mercedes and Puckerman… One loving it, the other patting him awkwardly and trying to maintain his 'bad boy' image while hugging 'another dude'…Kurt smiled; sometimes, it felt like he'd never even left…

And he never would again…

* * *

**The End.**

**[Finally]**

* * *

**Do you feel the Warm Fuzzies?**

**Did you like it?**

**..::++**_ If so,_ **PLEASE REVIEW**_! _**++::..**

**[This took so long to write, it's not even funny...]**

**I hope you loved it as much as I did...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti*~**

**P.S. Song Lyrics belong to "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson. I actually hadn't planned on a song being used, but I was listening to it at the time and was like...whoa, that would fit perfectly, right there...**


End file.
